


Let's run away together

by orphan_account



Series: Little Randoms [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, it's just fluff and tooth-rotting sweetness, nyxnoct
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 22:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11861343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nyx doesn't see what the big deal is, it's aperfectidea.





	Let's run away together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LogicDive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LogicDive/gifts).



> Disclaimer: you know the drill, I don't own Final Fantasy XV or any of its content, Square Enix does.
> 
> A/N: for the wonderful [LogicDive](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LogicDive/pseuds/LogicDive), who sent me number 80 from this [prompt list](http://courtingdestruction.tumblr.com/post/164407868353/nearly-200-writing-prompts-feel-free-to-reblog) :)

One corner of his mouth lifts in a soft curl of amusement as the words filter through whatever mind-numbing fog Noctis settled himself into whenever he poured over the books forever scattered across his writing desk, each of them opened on seemingly unrelated pages that he navigated with all the ease of a college student used to the absurd links between texts (either that or he was _very_ good at bullshitting his way through some of his classes).

It happens in stages.  The scritch-scratch of his pen ceases as Noctis lifts it from paper before he can confuse what he’s heard with what he means to write.  Then he straightens from the slump universally made by students wanting someone to put them out of their misery, spine straightening in increments as his shoulders creep up towards his shoulders.  He pauses there, and Nyx manages to count to thirty-two while Noctis turns the suggestion over in the stressed obstacle course of his mind.  And then he spins around all at once to face Nyx, so sudden and quick that he has to stomp his feet down to stop the wheelie chair from spinning him right back around to face his desk again.  Those pretty blue eyes of his are wide open in surprise, jaw slack in such a manner that Nyx is sorely tempted to pelt a cashew nut for his mouth.

“You can’t be serious.”

“I think you’ll find that I am.”

“We can’t just _run away,_ Nyx!”

“Says who?”

“Well, my Dad for one!  And Ignis.  I’m pretty sure Clarus would hit the roof if he found out I escaped the Citadel without the Crownsguard catching wind of it.  And _every single one of my ancestors?_ Are you _crazy?_ Do you want stuck on traffic duty for a _month?_   Or tossed in one of the cells in the basement levels for _kidnapping the Crown Prince?_ Or exiled back to Galahd or strung up like a holiday ham with an apple shoved in your mouth and - mmmph!”  He cuts off the rambling with a simple kiss, having advanced on Noctis while he worked himself into a minor tizzy, setting his hands on the arms of the chair and leaning down as Noctis automatically looks up, catching him with lips parted around a lost word and taking _great_ delight in the muffled squeak that follows.  He takes his time to coax a response from his lover, keeping the contact light and teasing and _sweet_ until fingers whip up to tangle in his hair and tug on his braids, and only then does he draw back just enough for breath to mingle and eyes to meet.

The smile from earlier turns smug when he notes the surprise-turned-panic has melted into a dusting of pink on Noct’s cheeks and dark lashes fluttering as he blinks several times in quick succession, breath leaving him in one mighty exhale before he’s biting at his lip and _hell_ , does that make Nyx want to yank him up from the chair and lean him back over the table instead.

“What I _want_ , lovely, is a couple of days to ourselves.  A trip beyond the wall with no Crownsguard, no meetings, no Glaives, no obligations.  Just the two of us lazing around and doing whatever the fuck we want in a place where our faces aren’t known.  I want the chance to wake at the crack of dawn and roll back over for an extra hour or so of sleep with my boyfriend in my arms, and an entire day or two spent reminding him that he’s more than just the people’s Prince, that he’s important even without the titles, that it’s okay to be stressed and cranky and done with the world, and that I love him anyway.  And if anyone has an issue with that, they can go fuck a cactuar.”

His impromptu speech is met with a bark of laughter and that adorable, shy smile of Noct’s that warms his heart even as it breaks it because he knows, he _knows_ , that Noctis has been backed into a corner.  That he’s fallen into being the Prince first and Noctis second, has already started placing the city’s interests above his own even though he still has _time_ with his father seated on the throne.  He reaches up to claim the hands still wound in his hair, holds both between his own and peppers kisses over slender fingers, meeting his lover’s gaze as he does.

“Run away with me, Noct.  Just for a weekend.”

“… All right.  But you get to tell my Dad.”

_Fuck._


End file.
